


sidekick.

by gaybutokay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Broken Heart, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Soul-Crushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay
Summary: that's all she'll ever be.  and truly, she knew that deep down.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito one sided, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	sidekick.

**Author's Note:**

> i liked writing this a lot,, hhh
> 
> this is for the kaito to my kaede,,, also, the kaito to my maki. i don't think he realized how sad the prompt he chose was... oops.
> 
> this is very sad pls play mr. monokuma's lesson

sidekick

and that’s all she’ll ever be. and truly, she knew that deep down.

she knew deep down that something inside of her was aching for his touch upon her pale shoulders, his arms around her waist, holding her like he was to protect her with his life; but she knew there was no way in hell that she was to receive that love she oh so desperately wanted from him.

his eyes were only set on one person- his person. it wasn’t that she was ever going to try to break them up, as she knew that the most important thing to both of them was each other, but that didn’t stop half of her from feeling rage and jealously upon seeing them together.

the rage spurred from the nights where the trio would hang out, usually at kaito’s house, and they would even all three sleep in the same bed. of course, shuichi would cling to kaito for dear life while maki would lie awake, fighting back rage and depression from spilling out of her eyes and mouth in an endless stream of hurt. it wasn’t the ideal way to spend her nights, and if she were honest, she would have rather not been invited than be given those permanent reminders that she was never to be his.

then, the jealousy. she felt awful- she’d known what shuichi had went through. his parents never seemed to love or care about him, and left him for dead at his uncle’s house. his uncle made him do detective work until he felt as if he would drop dead, and he honestly wished that he would before too long. the one thing that kept him going was kaito.

maki couldn’t hurt shuichi like that. that wasn’t how best friends work, even someone as jealous as her knew that. she just needed a way to let out these feelings. the feelings that she felt for kaito were way more intense than she honestly thought possible. she didn’t realize that you could fall so deeply in love with someone, especially someone as stupid and annoying as kaito. someone who did nothing but bother her, someone who seemingly had not a cell in his brain, and someone who’s sense of reality was clouded by a wave of dream… how did she fall so hard?

in all honesty, she herself was also a bit of a dreamer. when the trio would work out, and kaito would spot her, or help her hold her feet down in sit-ups, she couldn’t help but imagine if he simply trailed his hands up more, only to reach her own pale, cold hands. she couldn’t help but imagine what kaito’s loving gaze would look like if it fell into her own eyes, and if she was able to stare into his eyes with the same energy radiating. she always wondered what his caring and soft touch against her sickly skin would feel like, and if he would ever want to touch her as more than just a friend. 

but, when she would hear the ‘i love you’s escape from shuichi and kaito’s lips, the kisses that they would share, the smiles that they would give one another, and the overwhelming amount of happiness that was seen from both of them when they saw each other, it was obvious. she wasn’t his, and she would never be his.

the knowledge that he was never into women in the first place stung even harder. the knowledge that he would never, even if he was to leave shuichi, be interested in her stung worse than anything else. of course, she had never been directly told that, but based off of the way kaito described his interactions with both genders, she assumed. he never wanted to label his sexuality, as ‘i date whoever i love!’, but it was obvious that he would be loving shuichi for a long time.

her thoughts of pain and hurt only intensified as she listened to the pair, beginning their nightly ‘i love you’s. they usually waited until maki fell asleep, but her acting job tonight was so good that she knew they were going to start soon. she wanted to hear.

call it curiosity, or masochism, but she wanted to know what was said behind closed doors.

“…ahh… is she asleep, ‘ichi?”

no, i’m not, you idiot.

“i-i think so…,” shuichi responded in a typical, anxiety ridden tone.

what a pathetic excuse for a human. he can’t even speak without stuttering.

“alright… good.” kaito sighed happily, kissing shuichi’s temple. “i love you so much, y’know that?”

you should be saying that to me.

“yeah… i l-love you too… thanks for s-saving me…,” shuichi whispered, careful not to wake maki up.

he didn’t do shit. i was the one that told him how to help you.

“hey, shh… y’know, you don’t gotta keep thankin’ me for just bein’ a good boyfriend.” kaito’s voice was full of care.

i am the glue that holds you together. i stopped your fights. i solved your problems. i did the work. i did it all. i did this all.

i did this to myself.

“i… i guess so…” shuichi rolled closer into kaito’s arms. “goodnight…”

“sweet dreams, ‘ichi.”

and with that, kaito and shuichi fell asleep with smiles on their face…

…as maki’s hot tears trailed down her own.

but after all, that was her life. 

she was the sidekick. and that’s all she’ll ever be. and truly, she knew that deep down.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> ily


End file.
